callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas 45
The Atlas 45 is a pistol featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It notably uses a front-loaded magazine configuration as opposed to other pistols. Campaign It appears throughout the campaign, being the main secondary weapon of the Atlas Corporation as well as being used by the Sentinel Task Force and the USMC, and in some occasions by the KVA. The Atlas 45 dropped by enemy Atlas Juggernauts has a special white camouflage and a unique muzzle brake. Multiplayer The Atlas 45 is a semi-automatic handgun with moderate damage. It has a low ammo capacity compared to the PDW and MP443 Grach, but is higher than the RW1 with its one-shot capacity. It also has relatively low recoil, and the best handling of all the pistols. Exo Survival The Atlas 45 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 1 upgrade point to buy. It is given to the Light Exo class by default, and given to downed players by default, even if they have another pistol. It is also given to the player by default if an objective is failed and the player's primary weapons are jammed. Similarly, it is given to the player if they make it to the last round on the map Riot, and the player loses their other weapons. Overall, it is a poor weapon, having low damage and a low ammo capacity. Its only real redeeming qualities are its high handling and low recoil. Overall, another pistol would be a statistically better choice, or if the player wants a semi-auto weapon, then other good choices would be the MK14 or the EPM3. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 Kills *Auto Focus Sight - 40 Kills *Target Enhancer - 60 Kills *ACOG Scope - 80 Kills *Suppressor - 10 ADS Kills *Parabolic Microphone - 20 ADS Kills *Laser Sight - 10 Hip Fire Kills *Tactical Knife - 20 Hip Fire Kills *Akimbo - 40 Hip Fire Kills *Extended Mags - 3 Double Kills Supply Drop Variants *'Oath Breaker Elite' (Integrated Target Enhancer, Handling +2, Accuracy -1, Fire Rate -1) *'Huckleberry Elite' (Handling +3, Accuracy -2, Damage -1) *'Flogger Professional' (Integrated Red Dot Sight, Fire Rate +1, Range -1) *'Cudgel Professional' (Integrated Laser Sight, Handling +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Woo Professional' (Integrated Akimbo, Fire Rate +1, Accuracy -1, no optical attachments) stats also erroneously state mag capacity -1 *'Ranger Enlisted' (Range +1, Damage -1) *'A1 Enlisted' (Handling +1, Fire Rate -1) *'A2 Enlisted' (Handling +1, Range -1) *'A3 Enlisted' (Handling +1, Damage -1) *'Interrupt' *'A3M2 Challenge '(Damage -1, Accuracy -1, Handling+2) *'AE' Limited Edition or Pro Edition only (Cosmetic difference only: Atlas-style camo) Gallery Atlas 45 AW.png|The Atlas 45 in first person. Atlas 45 Iron Sights AW.png|The Iron Sights of the Atlas 45. Atlas 45 Reloading AW.png|Reloading the Atlas 45. Atlas 45 AE third person AW.png|Full body view of the Atlas 45 AE variant. Trivia *The Woo variant of the Atlas .45 is a reference to John Woo, who was famous for featuring dual-wielded weapons in many of his action movies. *When an optical attachment is selected, a rail is added on top to hold the sight. However, some supply drop variants will have this rail present regardless of attachments, which is slightly obtrusive to the iron sights. *Sometimes, when certain challenges are completed, "Atlas" is misspelled "Altas". Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Handguns